


Broken

by uncaringerinn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringerinn/pseuds/uncaringerinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is wrecked and she cannot save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

She eyed the bloody footprints along the pristine floor; the black smudges decorating the walls. The furniture was damaged beyond repair. Casualties in his fit of rage.

He had not noticed her presence and remained in his seated position, staring out at nothing. His hair was unruly; eyes sunken, clothing in ruins.

She fought the swell of emotion that surged in her chest. He did not deserve her sympathy or her love, but he managed to steal it from her regardless. She swallowed thickly and moved to leave.

“Are you not enjoying the show, sweet Sigyn?”

His rasping voice halted her movements. She turned back to face him; dark green eyes burrowing into her with a fierce malice.

“I only came to give my condolences, Loki.”

He gave her a twist of a sneer, “Then let’s hear them.”

She walked steadily up to the barrier, “I am sorry for the loss of your mother.”

“ _She was not my mother_.” He spat the statement like venom; snarling.

Sigyn shook her head calmly; accustomed to his anger, “It matters not what she was to you. You loved her and now she is gone.”

“I was useless in this cell! I could have saved her!” The fury rolled off him in waves and she thought she might drown, “But because of Thor I was confined here.” His narrow fingers locked in his hair and pulled at it by the roots in frustration.

“You are confined to this cell because of your actions, Loki. If it had not been for the chaos you caused on Midgard perhaps you could have saved her.”

He screamed; hands curling, lips pulling back over his teeth, while tears streaked in rivulets down his cheeks. She looked on sadly as the last of the noise ripped from his throat. He slumped back against the wall.

“Leave me, Sigyn.” The command was brittle and hoarse, “Leave me like they all have.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, look! my [tumblr](http://uncaringerinn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
